Dance Your Troubles Away
by LotusWriter786
Summary: As Po worries about the upcoming battle with this new supernatural enemy, Tigress gives some surprisingly good advice. (KFP 3 what I want to happen)


**Note: One or two spoilers from Kung Fu Panda 3 if you haven't seen the teaser trailer yet or read up on the new movie. Read and Review as always!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.

Po sat quietly in the new found secret panda village where he would soon have to leave his family, which he just found out about, to save China once again. It was a never ending routine: find out about the bad guy, defeat the bad guy with awesomeness, then return home before having to go fight a new bad guy. Po sometimes wondered if the bad guys just liked to make sure nobody ever had peace. To be honest though, he loved the routine.

However, this new supervillain made Po feel all sorts of uncomfortable. The fact he had supernatural abilities, which Po didn't, bothered him. He was able to defeat many bad guys with his awesome kung fu skills because that's all they had, or something that could be defeated by kung fu. It was just crazy, trying to defeat a guy with supernatural powers.

But then again, his whole life has been summed up in that one word: Crazy. Especially the last few days: Realizing that he wasn't the last panda in all of China, that his real dad was alive, meeting the new secret panda village, more pandas, an arranged marriage of which he had no clue about and turn down, it's just been one crazy ride, but he wouldn't change it.

A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "You should not be awake so late into the night, Dragon Warrior," spoke Tigress breaking the silence around him. "Is something bothering you?" asked Tigress cursorily while sitting on the log which Po was sitting on which faced the lake.

Po turned his face to see her. "What me? Pfft no… nothing can bother the Dragon Warrior…" drawled out Po's voice. Even he could tell his voice sounded nervous, and what made it worst were Tigress' eyes. For some reason, he could never lie when her scarlet eyes peered through his, analyzing every detail that goes on.

"Po," said Tigress bluntly, not taking any excuses tonight.

"Alright, I- I guess I'm just nervous, going after this guy. I mean he's total awesomely bad and not in the way I'd prefer. Like if he'd been really good at kung fu, I wouldn't be as nervous, but I don't know this supernatural stuff, it just rubs me the wrong way. I'm- I'm afraid," said Po ashamed of being afraid after all they've faced.

"It is alright to be afraid, it is part of life, why now though? Before you were always the most optimistic in these fights."

"I'm not sure, maybe it's the fact I just found out who my real family is and I just like found them you know? I've barely seen it, and now it's being take from me again, and I'm not ready to have it taken from me so soon."

Tigress watched him, seeing how nervous he was. "Po, you'll make it through this, you have to. You've made it through things which seemed impossible, I know you'll be back here. I'll make sure of it," said Tigress with determination. She wouldn't lose Po again.

"You think so? That we can make it through this alive?" asked Po with more hope in his jade eyes.

Tigress gave him a small smile. "I don't think it, I know it."

Po smiled. The two kung fu warriors sat in silence, before Tigress broke it again.

"You still seemed bothered, panda."

"I- yeah. I mean I feel a lot better now, but the nerves never die I guess," laughed Po nervously. 

Tigress looked out to the lake as they spoke. "You know, there might be a way…but if you laugh the next time we spar, I'll hold nothing back."

"I won't laugh, I swear! And you hold back and I still lose?" asked Po shocked.

"On occasions yes," said Tigress truthfully. "I- I've heard of this saying, 'dance your troubles away'. I believe by dancing, you only focus on the dance, the movement of your body and the others, the music, the way you move in sync with another partner. You only focus about the dance, and all your troubles go away just for that moment. Where nothing in the world can bother you until the dance is over. Everything in the world just kind of stops, you know?"

Po listened carefully at each of her words. The way she said it, made dancing sound so much different than just dancing. He suddenly got an idea, which he hoped it wouldn't end up him being injured. "How about we dance? You know one last dance before we are fighting for our lives?"

Tigress looked at him and was a bit surprised. She'd meant just him dancing alone, but his suggestion…she didn't mind it…dare she even say she liked it. She smiled at him. "Alright Po, I'll take you up on it."

"Really?" he said excitedly like a child. Tigress chuckled.

"Yes, come over here Po," she said as she stood up from the log.

Po walked up in front of her until they were only a few feet apart. "So what kind of dance should we dance to?"

"How's about just a slow dance? Since we have no music other than natures," suggested Tigress.

"I'd like that," said Po smiling.

He placed both of his paws around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Po bravely brought Tigress closer to him, which she showed no objection to. The pair slowly started swaying side to side, turning in circles as they did. They both enjoyed each other's closeness, having some sense of reality with hearing each other's heartbeat. Po would randomly twirl Tigress around and then ould bring her back to him. Tigress enjoyed that, laughing as he twirled her.

Po realized Tigress was right. All he cared about was the dance and the woman so close to him. For that moment, he didn't care about the world or his other senses other than the one that was helping him dance with her. Though he probably should've as a certain red panda who smiled as he watched the two.

"Who would've thought that a panda could bring me and my daughter so much happiness and peace?" Shifu whispered quietly to himself with a small chuckle. He left the two happy warriors dance their troubles away for the night.

 **Wow, it's been a while since I've written a fanfic. I just felt this need to and I know this would never ever happen, but I just thought of this and I was like I need to put get it out from my head and into words. I hope you all enjoyed this random one shot! Please review as always, I appreciate the feedback and love from you guys!**


End file.
